


Eine Rose für Ciri

by Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel



Series: Der Wunsch nach einem glücklichen Ende [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of Regis business, Confused Scrawl, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Roses; cookies and awesome stuff, Slow Romance, Tender Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel/pseuds/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel
Summary: ~♦~Er beobachtete sie einen Augenblick lang schweigend und dachte über ihre Worte nach. »Vielleicht tue ich das…«, entgegnete er schließlich zögerlich und über Ciris Gesicht breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln aus, das ihre Augen zum Strahlen brachte.Plötzlich wurde Dettlaff bewusst, dass er ebenfalls lächelte und er senkte seinen Blick irritiert zu Boden.~♦~
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Dettlaff van der Eretein
Series: Der Wunsch nach einem glücklichen Ende [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639447
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Eine Rose für Ciri

_Story setzt 6 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von_ **[Am Ende wird alles gut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674565/chapters/49101482)** _an._

_Sie kann letztendlich aber auch einzeln gelesen werden._

♦

Dettlaff knirschte unwirsch mit den Zähnen. Er trat langsam aus den Schatten, in denen er sich die letzten Minuten verborgen hatte, um zunächst einmal unerkannt die Umgebung zu studieren.  
Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, am helllichten Tag über das Weingut zu spazieren, aber soweit er es beurteilen konnte war der Herr des Hauses nicht anwesend.  
Auch die wenigen Arbeiter, die trotz der Hitze des Tages das Unkraut zwischen den Reben zupften, hielten sich an den Grenzen des Gutes auf und waren somit weit genug entfernt, um die Anwesenheit des Vampirs nicht zu bemerken.  
Nur eine einzige Person hielt sich in unmittelbarer Nähe auf.  
Regis saß auf der Veranda von Corvo Bianco und war voll und ganz in ein Buch versunken.

Während Dettlaff sich seinem Bruder im Blute näherte, weiteten sich seine blauen Augen erstaunt. Es waren einige Jahre vergangen seit Regis sich aus Nazair zurückgezogen und ihn den trüben Gedanken und der Gesellschaft seiner niederen Verwandten überlassen hatte. Jahre die offensichtlich sehr gut zu dem Vampir waren.  
Zweifellos weigerte er sich noch immer Blut zu trinken, denn andernfalls wäre seine Regeneration längst abgeschlossen, aber er sah deutlich besser aus als noch bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Die grauen Haare wurden allmählich wieder dunkler und der erschöpfte Ausdruck war restlos verschwunden. Regis wirkte ausgesprochen frisch und zufrieden.  
Seine übliche leicht zerschlissene Kleidung waren einem einfachen hellen Leinenhemd und dunklen Hosen gewichen. Beides schmucklos, aber in tadellosem Zustand.  
Dettlaff zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, als er vor dem anderen Vampir zum Stehen kam, dieser aber anscheinend seine Anwesenheit noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte.  
»Du wirkst recht zufrieden«, ergriff er schließlich das Wort und beobachtete kopfschüttelnd wie Regis erschrocken zusammenzuckte und das Buch fallen ließ.

In den weit aufgerissenen Augen war deutliche Überraschung zu erkennen. »Dettlaff?«, fragte Regis ungläubig. Nur einen Moment später legte sich aber ein freudiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er stand auf um ihn zu begrüßen. »Du hast dich also endlich entschlossen dein Exil aufzugeben? Das ist wunderbar«, erklärte Regis gutgelaunt. »Ich freue mich dich zu sehen. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich ziemlich erstaunt bin, dich ausgerechnet hier in Toussaint zu sehen. Es wäre wahrscheinlich angebracht, wenn du dich noch für ein paar Jahrzehnte von diesem Landstrich fernhältst.«  
»Das hätte ich«, entgegnete Dettlaff ernst. »Da du jedoch die Gesellschaft dieses Hexers der meinen vorziehst, hatte ich keine Wahl als dich aufzusuchen.«  
Regis räusperte sich verlegen. »Es ist etwas komplizierter als das, mein Freund. In den letzten Jahren hat sich eine Menge verändert. Ich bin mir meiner Schuld dir gegenüber jedoch immer bewusst.«  
»Eine Schuld die ich nicht einzufordern gedenke«, erwiderte Dettlaff trocken.  
Regis sah ihn für einen Moment irritiert an, fing sich dann aber schnell wieder und deutete mit seiner Hand auf einen weiteren Stuhl. »Bitte, nimm Platz«, lud er ihn ein und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder. »Sag mir, was führt dich her?«  
Dettlaff kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich, ehe er antwortete. »Ich wollte mich lediglich nach deinem Wohlbefinden erkundigen.«  
Ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über Regis‘ Gesicht. »Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, mein Freund. Es geht mir gut. Es geht mir sehr gut.«  
»Das sehe ich«, erwiderte Dettlaff. »Ich bin erstaunt, dass du dich ohne Blut doch so gut erholst.« Regis seufzte leise auf. »Mein lieber Dettlaff, mein Leben hat sich ziemlich verändert. Ich denke, ich habe etwas gefunden, dass mich weit mehr befriedigt als Blut«, erklärte er kryptisch. Er setzte jedoch an, um noch etwas hinzuzufügen, als das Geräusch einer Tür ihn innehalten ließ.  
Dettlaff folgte seinem Blick und sah wie ein kleines blondes Mädchen, mit großen dunklen Augen aus dem Haupthaus des Gutes trat.  
Die Kleine kämpfte sichtlich mit dem Gewicht einer Teekanne, die sie in ihren Händen hielt.  
Sie beobachteten schweigend, wie das Mädchen ächzend auf sie zukam und dann mühsam die schwere Kanne auf den Tisch hievte. Als ihr das schließlich gelungen war, kletterte sie auf die Bank, die neben Regis‘ Stuhl stand und zog die Kanne zu sich heran.  
Ein liebevolles Lächeln schlich sich auf Regis‘ Gesicht, während das Mädchen seine Tasse nachfüllte. »Hab‘ vielen Dank.«  
Umständlich stellte das Mädchen die Kanne wieder zurück auf den Tisch und strahlte ihn im Gegenzug an.

Dann zog Regis plötzlich einen kleinen Zweig mit länglichen, dunkelgrünen Blättern und vielen kleinen blauvioletten Blüten aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn dem Mädchen zunächst wortlos hin.  
Erstaunt beobachtete Dettlaff wie sie ihren Kopf schief legte und mit verkniffenem Gesicht angestrengt nachdachte. Er setzte bereits an, um Regis zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, als sich die Miene des Kindes plötzlich aufhellte. »Hyssopus offi…. Offi…«, begann sie zögerlich. » Officinalis. Hyssopus Officinalis«, ergänzte sie einen Moment später triumphierend und machte einen kleinen begeisterten Hüpfer als Regis lächelnd nickte.  
»Und weiter?«, forderte er sie auf.  
Wieder legte das Mädchen den Kopf schief und legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen. »Im Volksmund Ysop genannt.«  
»Korrekt«, bestätigte der Vampir sie erneut. »Und wofür verwenden wir die Pflanze?«  
»Ähm, als Kraut nimmt man es bei Magenerkrankungen und als Tee eingenommen hilft es gegen Nervosität«, zählte sie auf. »Und es passt zu Fisch und Geflügel«, ergänzte sie noch rasch.  
Regis lachte leise auf. »Ausgezeichnet, Rabea. Du lernst wirklich sehr fleißig. Und ich habe den Eindruck, Marlene hat sich entschlossen unsere Lektionen zu ergänzen.«  
Diesmal scharrte das Mädchen verlegen mit den Füßen und wackelte etwas unsicher hin und her. »Ich koche gern mit Marlene…«, sie brach den Satz erschrocken ab, als sie zufällig zu Dettlaff sah und ihn anscheinend das erste Mal richtig wahrnahm. Bestürzt starrte sie den Vampir aus ihren großen dunklen Kulleraugen an und legte sich wieder einen Finger an den Mund. »Oh«, sagte sie langgezogen und drehte sich dann sofort um, um zurück ins Haus zu huschen.  
Regis lachte leise, während Dettlaff dem Kind verwundert hinterher sah.  
Als er sich einen Moment später von seiner Verwirrung erholt hatte, wandte er sich wieder an Regis. »Wie alt ist dieses Kind?«  
»Sie ist fünf«, antwortete Regis lächelnd und trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee.  
»Fünf?«, wiederholte Dettlaff erstaunt. »Und du erteilst ihr bereits Lektionen in Alchemie?«  
Regis winkte gelassen ab. »Einige Grundlagen. Sie fordert sie ein. Tatsächlich scheint sie wirklich Spaß daran zu haben und Talent außerdem.« Er schmunzelte kurz. »Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich ein Kind dafür begeistern könnte. Insbesondere, wenn sie stattdessen auch von Hexern den Schwertkampf erlernen könnte.«

Die Haustür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und das Mädchen kam wieder hinaus auf den Hof. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine weitere Tasse und einen kleinen Teller auf dem sich etliche Gebäckstücke stapelten. Sie ging sehr langsam und vorsichtig und hatte ihren Blick fest auf den Teller gerichtet, um nichts fallen zu lassen.  
Dettlaff beobachtete sie wieder verwundert, während sie die Tasse auf dem Tisch abstellte und erneut auf die Bank kletterte, um sie zu befüllen.  
Nachdem sie eingeschenkt hatte, schob sie die Tasse Dettlaff entgegen.  
Erstaunt richtete sich der Vampir in seinem Stuhl auf. »Vielen Dank.«  
»Gern geschehen.« Sie lächelte ihn glückselig an. »Ich bin Rabea und wie heißt du?«  
»Dettlaff«, entgegnete er etwas einsilbig. Das Kind irritierte ihn, ohne, dass er sich genau festlegen konnte, woran er sich eigentlich störte.  
Sie strahlte ihn weiter an und da er nicht wusste was er zu ihr sagen sollte, griff er stattdessen in seine Tasche und zog eine kleine geschnitzte Figur hervor. Er lehnte sich etwas vor und hielt ihr das Spielzeug entgegen.  
Rabeas Augen leuchteten begeistert auf. »Ist das für mich?«, fragte sie aufgeregt und quietschte vor Vergnügen, als er bestätigend nickte.  
Sie nahm die kleine Holzfigur in ihre Hände und starrte sie bewundernd an. »Ein Rabe. Wie schön«, hauchte sie ehrfürchtig. »Vielen Dank, Dettlaff.«

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln kurz, aber dann streifte sein Blick Regis und Dettlaff versteifte sich erstaunt. Der andere Vampir grinste ihn so breit an, dass seine Zähne bestens zur Geltung kamen. Von seiner üblichen Zurückhaltung war nichts zu bemerken.  
»Was ist so lustig?«, fragte er irritiert.  
»Ich freue mich, dass du hier bist«, entgegnete Regis noch immer grinsend. »Und ich hoffe du wirst eine Weile bleiben?«  
»Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine besonders gute Idee wäre. Der Hexer würde mit Sicherheit auch Probleme machen.«  
Regis winkte ab. »Geralt wird vermutlich nicht grade begeistert sein, aber solange du von …Ereignissen absiehst, wie denen deines letzten Aufenthalts hier, dürfte er einverstanden sein.«  
»Ich werde mich nicht wieder unter Menschen begeben«, stellte Dettlaff klar.  
»Das brauchst du auch nicht, mein Freund. Aber ich rate dir dennoch, dass noch einmal zu überdenken«, entgegnete Regis.

Das Geräusch hektischer Schritte lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zum Tor.  
Eine Magd hatte den Hof betreten und kam nun zielstrebig auf sie zu gerannt. Dettlaff versteifte sich erneut, aber Regis erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging ihr ein paar Schritte entgegen. »Ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er besorgt.  
Die Frau kam keuchend vor ihm zum Stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. »Andrèe ist gestürzt«, presste sie mühsam heraus, während sie nach Luft schnappte. »Er hat furchtbare Schmerzen. Könnten Sie…?« Sie stoppte, als Regis ihr zuvorkam. »Selbstverständlich.« Er drehte sich um und griff nach seiner Tasche. An Dettlaff gewandt sagte er: »Könntest du vielleicht kurz auf Rabea achtgeben? Ich werde zurückkommen so schnell ich kann.«  
Dettlaff warf ein Blick auf das Mädchen, dass ihm immer noch gegenübersaß und ihn anstrahlte. Er nickte stumm und Regis lächelte ihm dankbar zu.

Wortlos verfolgte er wie Regis der Frau vom Hof folgte. Erst als ein leises Rascheln ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss, wandte er sich wieder zu dem Mädchen um.  
Rabea hatte sich über den Tisch gelehnt und einen Keks von dem Teller genommen. Sie lächelte glücklich, während sie in das Gepäck hineinbiss.  
»Du magst wohl Kekse?«, fragte er, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel. Sie nickte erst und griff dann nach einem zweiten Keks. »Die mag doch jeder. Oder nicht…?«, ergänzte sie unsicher, als Dettlaff die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.  
»Das weiß ich nicht«, entgegnete er und dachte nach. »Ich glaube, ich habe nie einen probiert.«  
Rabea starrte ihn mit offenem Mund erstaunt an. Plötzlich lehnte sie sich wieder über den Tisch und schob ihm den Teller weiter entgegen.  
Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er ihrer implizierten Aufforderung nachkam und sich eines von den kleinen Gebäckstücken nahm.  
Sie beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen, während er erst neugierig daran schnupperte und dann zaghaft ein Stück davon abbiss. Das glückliche Lächeln kehrte erst wieder zurück in ihr Gesicht, als er gleich darauf anerkennend nickte. »Sie sind köstlich.«  
Rabea nickte heftig. »Marlene kann ganz toll backen.«  
Das erneute Geräusch einer Tür lenkte Dettlaff ab. Wieder versteifte er sich unwohl in seinem Stuhl, als sich die Haustür abermals öffnete und eine junge Frau mit aschblondem, fast weißem Haar auf den Hof trat. Er ärgerte sich, dass er sich trotz seines unguten Gefühls entschlossen hatte Regis tagsüber aufzusuchen.

Die Frau sah sich kurz um und grinste als sie Rabea und Dettlaff auf der Veranda sitzen sah.  
»Ist das Marlene?«, fragte Dettlaff das Mädchen, während die Frau langsam auf sie zukam. Rabea sah kurz von der kleinen Rabenfigur auf, die sie in ihren Händen hielt und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. »Nein, das ist Ciri.«  
»Ciri?«, fragte er nach. »Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon«, bestätigte das Kind umständlich. »Onkel Geralts Tochter.«  
»Seine Tochter?«, wiederholte er verblüfft.  
»Ziehtochter«, stellte die Frau richtig und trat an den Tisch heran. Sie musste den letzten Teil ihrer Unterhaltung gehört haben, denn sie nickte ihm leicht zu und sagte: »Nenn mich bitte einfach Ciri.«  
Dettlaff starrte sie für einen Moment verwundert an, dann neigte er den Kopf. »Dettlaff van der Eretein.«  
Ciris hübsches Gesicht verfinsterte schlagartig. Sofort spannte sich Dettlaff weiter an und schallte sich einen Narren.  
Wenn sie die Tochter des Hexers war, dann wusste sie höchstwahrscheinlich wer er war und auch was er getan hatte.  
»Dettlaff…?«, wiederholte sie langsam. »Der Dettlaff, der vor ein paar Jahren hier in Toussaint…?« Sie beendete den Satz nicht, aber Dettlaff wusste seinen Verdacht ausreichend bestätigt.  
Er zögerte erst, nickte dann aber steif und beobachtete aufmerksam ihre Reaktion.  
»Ich verstehe«, entgegnete sie ernst und Dettlaff konnte die Muskeln ihres Kiefers mahlen sehen.  
»Ich habe nicht vor, dies zu wiederholen«, beeilte er sich klarzustellen.  
»Das freut mich zu hören.« Sie musterte ihn für einen Moment stumm, als ob sie sich seine Gesichtszüge einprägen wollte. Nach einigen Augenblicken begann er sich unter den intensiven Blicken ihrer grünen Augen unwohl zu fühlen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er noch immer den angebissenen Keks in der Hand hielt und kam sich damit auf einmal sehr lächerlich vor.

Während er überlegte was er mit dem Gebäck machen sollte, sprach Ciri ihn wieder an. »Geht es dir denn jetzt wieder besser?«  
Irritiert starrte er die Frau an und fragte sich was sie meinen könnte.  
Plötzlich wirkte Ciri verlegen und sie lächelte unsicher. »Entschuldige bitte. Regis hat mir erzählt was damals passiert ist und vor allem auch …wie es dazu kam.«  
»Oh«, entgegnete er und blickte unsicher auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen. »Ich denke, ich bin darüber hinweg«, antwortete er schließlich zaghaft.  
»Das freut mich«, erwiderte Ciri. »Tu mir leid, dass du so schlechte Erfahrungen mit Menschen machen musstest. …Wir sind nicht alle so«, fügte sie einen Augenblick später hinzu.  
Dettlaff schnaubte leise auf. »Regis hat das ebenfalls wiederholt betont.«  
»Nun ich denke, Regis weiß, wovon er spricht«, erwiderte sie glucksend. »Vielleicht gibst du uns irgendwann noch einmal eine Chance?«  
Er beobachtete sie einen Augenblick lang schweigend und dachte über ihre Worte nach. »Vielleicht tue ich das…«, entgegnete er schließlich zögerlich und über Ciris Gesicht breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln aus, das ihre Augen zum Strahlen brachte.  
Plötzlich wurde Dettlaff bewusst, dass er ebenfalls lächelte und er senkte seinen Blick irritiert zu Boden.

Ciri musste seine Verlegenheit gespürt haben, denn sie lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf das Mädchen. »Was hast du denn da?«, fragte sie interessiert.  
Begeistert hielt Rabea ihr neues Spielzeug hoch, damit Ciri es besser sehe konnte.  
»Das ist aber ein schöner Vogel«, stellte sie fest.  
»Nicht wahr?«, entgegnete das Mädchen. »Dettlaff hat ihn mir geschenkt.«  
Ciri sah wieder zu dem Vampir und nickte anerkennend. »Das ist aber wirklich sehr nett von ihm.«  
Als der Mann nichts erwiderte, wandte sie sich wieder an das Kind. »Ist Geralt eigentlich inzwischen zurück?« Rabea schüttelte den Kopf, ohne hochzusehen. »Und wo ist denn Regis überhaupt?«, fragte Ciri weiter.  
Diesmal antwortete Dettlaff. »Jemand hat sich verletzt und er wurde um Hilfe gebeten.«  
»Ah, ich verstehe«, entgegnete sie. »Nun was hältst du denn davon, wenn wir ein paar Blumen für den Salon pflücken, Rabea?« Sofort blickte das Kind auf und nickte begeistert. »Ja, lass uns Blumen pflücken. Dettlaff du kommst doch mit, oder?«, fragte sie mit leuchtenden Augen.  
Der Vampir sah erst erstaunt zu dem Mädchen und dann zu Ciri, die ihn ebenfalls fragend ansah. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Da er aber keine Ahnung hatte, wann Regis zurückkommen würde, bestand seine einzige Alternative darin tatenlos auf der Veranda sitzen zu bleiben. Außerdem hatte Regis ihn gebeten auf das Mädchen zu achten und er hatte dem zugestimmt.  
Also nickte er deutlich und erhob sich von dem Stuhl.

~

Sie schlenderten bereits eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander den schmalen Weg entlang, als sie eine blühende Wiese hinter dem Hauptgebäude von Corvo Bianco erreichten. Plötzlich ließ Rabea Ciris Hand los und deutete auf eine etwas entfernte Stelle. »Sieh mal, da sind Kornblumen«, meinte sie begeistert und lief darauf zu. Lachend sah Ciri ihr nach. »Was für ein Energiebündel. Ich habe wirklich etwas Mitleid mit Geralt, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich als Kind genauso war.«  
Dettlaff brummte zustimmend und beobachtete Rabea wie sie einzelne Kornblumen pflückte und zu einem Strauß bündelte. »Ist sie… dein Kind?«, fragte er schließlich nachdenklich.  
Ciri zuckte verdutzt zusammen. »Was? Wieso? Wie kommst du darauf?«  
Überrascht von ihrer heftigen Reaktion trat Dettlaff einen Schritt zurück. »Ich dachte nur, weil …ihr euch sehr nahezustehen scheint. Ich habe mich bloß gewundert, wer ihre Eltern sind«, erklärte er entschuldigend.  
Ciri starrte ihn mit offenem Mund ungläubig an. »Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, oder?«  
Verwirrt schüttelte Dettlaff den Kopf.  
»Dettlaff, Rabea ist Regis‘ Tochter.«  
»Seine TOCHTER?«, wiederholte er nach einem Moment fassungslos.  
Ciri beobachtete mitfühlend wie er mit seiner Fassung rang. »Dann hast du seine Familie also noch nicht kennengelernt?«, fragte sie zaghaft nach.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis er auf sie reagierte und den Kopf schüttelte. »Ich… ich hatte keine Ahnung«, stammelte er noch immer bestürzt. »Familie… . Jetzt begreife ich endlich, warum er gegangen ist.«  
»Hat er es dir denn nicht gesagt?«, fragte sie nochmal nach.  
Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf Dettlaffs Gesicht ehe er antwortete. »Ich hätte ihm nicht zugehört.« Er strich sich über den Mund und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. »Er hatte wirklich recht. Mein Verhalten war kindisch.«

Ciri streckte ihre Hand aus und wollte sie ihm tröstend auf die Schulter legen, doch unmittelbar bevor sie ihn berührte, zögerte sie. Unsicher, ob sie damit nicht vielleicht doch zu weit ginge.  
Während sie noch überlegte was sie tun könnte, kam Rabea wieder auf sie zugelaufen, den Arm voller Kornblumen.  
Dettlaff zuckte etwas zusammen als das Kind sich direkt vor ihm aufbaute und ihm eine Blume entgegenstreckte. »Hier. Das ist die Schönste. Die ist für dich.«  
»Dankeschön«, murmelte er einsilbig und nahm sie entgegen. Rabea schien sich nicht an seinem Verhalten zu stören und fischte aus dem Strauß eine kleinere Pflanze mit winzigen weißen und rosafarbenen Blüten und hielt sie Ciri entgegen. »Weißt du was das hier für eine ist?«, fragte sie neugierig.  
Ciri beugte sich vor und betrachtete die Blume grübelnd. »Nein, ich fürchte, dass weiß ich nicht«, antwortete sie nach einem Moment. »Nimm sie am besten mit und frag Regis danach.« Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend und steckte die Pflanze vorsichtig in ihre Tasche.  
»Du hast wirklich Freude daran Pflanzen und ihre Wirkung zu kennen, oder?«, fragte Dettlaff nachdenklich. Wieder nickte Rabea. »Wenn ich groß bin, dann möchte ich Ärztin werden. Genau wie Papa.«  
»Und ich glaube, dein Vater freut sich sehr darüber. Ich habe manchmal schon den Eindruck, dass es ihn etwas bekümmert, dass dein Bruder sich für den gleichen Weg wie eure Mutter entschieden hat«, lachte Ciri. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie wie Dettlaffs Gesichtszüge entgleisten. »Bruder… Mutter…?«, stammelte er fassungslos und brachte Ciri damit wieder zum Lachen.  
»Dettlaff, du solltest heute unbedingt zum Abendessen bleiben«, meinte sie grinsend. »Ich bin sicher, das dürfte ausgesprochen spannend werden. Ich verspreche auch, dass sich Geralt zurückhalten wird.«  
Er starrte sie zunächst etwas apathisch an und nickte dann stumm, was ein weiteres kleines Lachen bei Ciri auslöste.  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sie ihn am Arm berührte und er ließ seinen Blick zu ihrer Hand gleiten.  
Sie musste seinen Blick bemerkt haben, denn sie zog sich rasch zurück und räusperte sich verlegen.  
»Komm«, meinte sie schließlich und nickte auffordernd mit dem Kopf, »sonst läuft uns Rabea noch davon.«

Sie wartete nicht auf seine Reaktion, sondern folgte direkt wieder dem Weg, auf dem das Mädchen bereits in einiger Entfernung entlang hüpfte.  
Mechanisch setzte Dettlaff sich in Bewegung, um ihr zu folgen.  
Nach ein paar Schritten hatte er wieder zu ihr aufgeschlossen, starrte aber weiterhin zu Boden und versuchte seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Ciri.  
Dettlaff zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. »Ja. Vermutlich schon.« Er holte tief Luft und drehte sich seufzend zu ihr um. »Ich bin nur überrascht, weil ich das einfach nicht erwartet hätte.«  
Er sah wie sie daraufhin nickte. »Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich war damals auch ziemlich überrascht. Regis kam mir eigentlich nie wie ein Familientyp vor, aber andererseits hat er auch nie viel von sich preisgegeben«, erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm ein neuerliches Lächeln.  
Dettlaff nickte ebenfalls und ließ seinen Blick wieder zu Boden gleiten.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es bereits nachmittags sein musste. Die Sonne stand inzwischen tief genug um Ciri einen langen Schatten werfen zu lassen. Der helle Staub des Weges bildete einen starken Kontrast dazu und machte deutlich darauf aufmerksam, dass er keinen Schatten hatte.  
Ciri hatte es anscheinend ebenfalls bemerkt, denn sie blickte lächelnd auf den Boden vor ihnen. Er beobachte die Frau einen Moment schweigend und ließ dann seinen Blick wieder zu der Stelle an seinem Arm gleiten, an der sie ihn eben berührt hatte.  
»Du weißt was ich bin, oder?«, fragte er sie unvermittelt und riss Ciri damit überrascht aus ihren eigenen Gedanken.  
»Natürlich«, entgegnete sie irritiert. »Ein höherer Vampir. Wieso?«  
Er wackelte leicht mit dem Kopf. »Ich wundere mich nur, dass dich das nicht zu beunruhigen scheint.«  
Ciri zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich ihm weiter entgegen, während sie durch den ersten Rosenbogen vor dem Kräutergarten gingen. »Weshalb sollte ich beunruhigt sein? Wenn du eine Gefahr darstellen würdest, dann hätte Regis dich nicht mit Rabea allein gelassen. Außerdem ist Regis ja auch ein höherer Vampir und ich habe ihn wirklich sehr gern.« Sie unterbrach, weil sie lachen musste. »Obwohl er mich als Kind einmal sehr erschreckt hat. Er hat sich in eine riesige Fledermaus verwandelt und mehrere Männer erledigt. Nun zumindest war ich für einen Augenblick sehr erschrocken. Denn eigentlich war das wirklich beeindruckend. Er wirkte so stark und furchteinflößend. Seine Krallen waren unglaublich lang. Ich schätze, ich… .« Sie brach ihren ab und biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie etwas ins Schwärmen geraten war. Dettlaff sah sie erstaunt an. »Du hast… Gefühle für ihn?«  
»WAS? Nein! Um Himmels willen, so habe ich das nicht gemeint«, entgegnete sie hektisch und wedelte mit ihren Händen. »Natürlich mag ich ihn, aber ich meinte nur, dass er eine beeindruckende Erscheinung… .« Wieder ließ sie ihren Satz unvollständig stehen, als ihr auffiel, dass Dettlaffs Mundwinkel leicht zuckten.  
Sie blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen und stemmte sich die Hände in die Seiten. »Hast du mich grade etwa aufgezogen?«, fragte sie mit gespielter Entrüstung. Dettlaff antwortete nicht, drehte aber seinen Kopf zur Seite, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen. Ungläubig schüttelte Ciri den Kopf, begann dann aber zu lachen. »Und ich bin auch noch darauf hereingefallen.«  
Sie legte sich seufzend eine Hand in den Nacken und blickte nach oben, wo ihr nebenbei eine besonders hübsche Rose ins Auge stach.  
»Nur damit das klar ist, ich mag starke Männer, wie jede andere Frau auch. Und Regis riecht sehr viel besser, als die meisten Männer. Aber er trifft… optisch nicht meinen Geschmack. Der Mann, der mein Herz erobert, müsste nicht nur stark sein, er müsste auch etwas… .« Während sie sprach hatte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und nach der Rose ausgestreckt, aber die Blüte blieb knapp außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Dettlaff bemerkte ihre Bemühungen und trat heran um ihr zu helfen. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und griff nach der Blüte. »… jünger aussehen«, beendete Ciri ihren Satz in dem Augenblick, in dem Dettlaff seinen Arm wieder sinken ließ, um ihr die Rose zu reichen.

Ihre Augen trafen sich über die zarte Blüte hinweg und Ciri fühlte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Das klare Blau seiner Augen hielt ihren Blick gefangen und machte sie schwindelig. »D…danke«, stammelte sie verlegen, als sie ihr endlich gelang ihren Blick von ihm zu lösen und sich schüchtern zur Seite zu drehen.

Mit dem Verschwinden der grünen Augen erwachte Dettlaff ebenfalls aus seiner Starre. Er ließ die Hand sinken, in der er bis eben die Rose gehalten hatte und spreizte irritiert die Finger. Ein Prickeln ging von der Stelle aus, an der Ciris Finger seine eigenen gestreift hatten, als sie die Rose entgegennahm und es setzte sich bis in seinen Magen fort.

»Ah, hier seid ihr.«  
»Regis«, rief Ciri erschrocken aus und strich sich verlegen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
»Vielen Dank, dass du dich in meiner Abwesenheit um Dettlaff gekümmert hast, Cirilla. Und um Rabea«, fügte er einen Moment später schmunzelnd hinzu, als er sie durch die Bögen erspähte, die Arme voller Blumen.  
»Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du hättest dich entschlossen zu gehen, Dettlaff« fuhr er an den Vampir gewandt fort. »Ich würde dir nämlich noch sehr gern einige Personen vorstellen.«  
»Deine… Familie?«, fragte Dettlaff stockend.  
Regis nickt bedächtig. »Ja. Meine Familie.«

Ein leises hüsteln lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Vampire auf Ciri, die inzwischen wieder Rabea an die Hand genommen hatte. »Wir… gehen schon mal vor, ja?«  
Regis nickte ihr lächelnd zu. »Aber natürlich. Vielen Dank, Cirilla.«  
Er wandte sich wieder Dettlaff zu. »Also, wie hast du dich entschieden?«

Wie erwartet erhielt er nicht sofort eine Antwort, stattdessen beobachtete er aber erstaunt wie Dettlaffs Blick eine Weile auf Ciri liegenblieb und er ihr schweigend hinterer sah. Regis rechnete schon beinahe nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, als Dettlaff dann doch das Wort ergriff. »Ich denke, ich würde tatsächlich gern noch eine Weile bleiben.«  
Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und ließ Regis einfach stehen.

Ungläubig starrte Regis ihm hinterher.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann schlich sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
»Nun, das wird mit Sicherheit interessant.«

**Author's Note:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Eigentlich lautete der Titel von diesem One Shot "Rabea". Und eigentlich sollte es ein Drabble sein. Mit Dettlaff. Und Regis. Das war's.  
>  Dann fiel mir Ciri ein und auf einmal ist alles eskaliert. Entschuldigung. Und ich habe keinen Betaleser. Nochmal Entschuldigung.


End file.
